Overdrive
by beriblue
Summary: 3 years after the Worlds, Beca deserves a much needed vacation. What she didn't expect, is to see her again.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for 2 months. Be gentle.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ugh!" she grunted as she threw a pillow across the room. She stood there, just standing in the middle of the room slowly breathing in and out trying to calm herself. She turned, facing her bed and just dove face first. "Mmmmnfooipgpqpld" muffling in agony, finally she tilted her head to the side with a much needed air.

"What is it?" asked a voice from the door.

"I'm quitting!" said the disgruntled figure on the bed.

"MMMmmhhh!" the person on the door just nodded, like this is a common occurrence. "Why?" he sighed as he moved from the door towards the bed. "What's wrong this time?" he asked as he sat at the edge.

"Everyone." The figure laying down slowly sat up and rest her back at the head of the bed. "Except you! Of course." she pointed to the guy in front of her.

"Of course." He mimicked her mockingly. She sighed heavily as they just looked at each other. "Maybe…" he started treading the idea slowly to her "This is a good time to take a break." He looked at her pointedly.

She looked outside her window with a longing gaze. Trying not to think about anything, trying to empty her mind from everything. She sighed heavily again as she looked at the clouds passing by her window.

He touched her leg to bring her back, she looked at him as he started to talk "It's about time you take a break." He stood still and put his hands in his pockets as he slowly gave her a reason to take the time off "Come on Beca! You've been working non-stop for 3 years." He gave the brunette his best sheepish smile.

Beca looked up to him with her most disinterested face and sighed, she's been doing that a lot, "Fine." She said thinking where she should go for vacation. _Maldives looks nice, yeah maybe I should go there._ A smile crept on the brunette's face unknown to her.

Scott saw that small smile creeping on her friends face and knew he did well. "You're gonna be good as new after you're break." He assured her as he sat beside her and nudged her shoulder "I promise I won't make a mess while you're gone." Beca chucked as she remembered the last time she tried to leave from work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was spending the weekend at Barden to celebrate her Dad's birthday. Scott will be left at the studio to handle some business meetings when she's gone. _Yeah…..that wasn't the best idea, just hope it works._

"Beca I don't think I'm the right person for this." The first words out of Scott's mouth the moment the brunette answered the call. "I think I'm having a panic attack" the man started panting as he said his concerns to his colleague.

Beca tried not to laugh at his behavior and try to calm him down. "Dude! You got this. Okay?" she reasoned with him. "Besides this is a good opportunity for you" she puffed her cheeks as she sat down at the chair near her bed. "Use this time to grow and be independent." She said dramatically although she really meant it. She does want her friend to be able to do things on his own.

"I don't wanna be independent!" Scott opposed stubbornly "I wanna work with you. Why do you want me to go?" he whimpered as he sat down on his office chair and put his hands on his forehead trying real hard to mask the oncoming tears…..and panic attack. "What did I do wrong Beca? Is it because of my obsession with vampires and werewolves? Because I can't help it you know! They are fascinating I mean, vampires can live as long as they want just don't trip on a stake, you know and…and werewolves well they" he gulped trying to compose himself as much he can "they're like a dog but human and their eyes glow! No need for contact lenses! And of course they both have this super strength. They are basically superheroes. How awesome is that!?" Scott inhaled deeply "ijustreallydofindtheminteresting!"

"Okay! You gotta breathe buddy" Beca tried all her might to stop him from freaking out. "You're rambling Scotty" she said sweetly to him as she got up and started pacing beside her bed thinking of ways to calm him down.

"I don't like that nickname." He whispered through the phone.

The brunette chuckled "Okay sorry, no more Scotty then" when Beca noticed that Scott seems like he won't be talking anymore she figured it's time to take the opportunity to boost his ego. "Scott listen to me very carefully, can you do that for me buddy?"

He nods then remembered she can't see him so he clears his throat before saying "Yes, please proceed."

"You, my dear wonderful beautiful fri-"

"You're pushing it" the brunette was quickly interrupted by an impatient croaky voice from the other end.

She couldn't help but snicker "Hey! I'm giving you a pep talk here" she reasoned "Can I continue now?" when she knew that he won't be saying anything anytime soon she quickly tried to make her point and finish her pep talk. "As I was saying, You! My wonderful, beautiful minded friend can do this thing." She said with conviction as she sat down on her bed, switching the phone to her other ear "Wanna know how I know this?"

Scott huffed as he stood from his chair and looked outside the view from his window while he asked his friend "How?" pressing his forehead at the window feeling the warmth on his skin and closing his eyes trying to breath as deep as he can.

Beca smiled as she knew he was finally listening intently to her and hoped he'll see what she sees in him. Which is, he's a freaking genius! I mean whatever scrappy material you give the guy he can make it work, he just needs guidance here and there but he can make it radio to billboard hit. Here's the thing about Scott though, he's a work-a-holic just like Beca but what he exceeds on the studio is a total downside on his social skills. Sure, he's just like the DJ and maybe that's why Beca immediately develops a liking to him because they are similar in some ways. Although if you thought that the brunette was awkward enough Scott was way way…..waaaaaaaaay awkward, I mean Scott took atleast 3 months to feel comfortable enough to be left alone with her. When people talks to him he just started spurting out words that barely made sense then proceed with awkward body movements until he just wants to crawl on a hole somewhere and disappear from humanity. Besides Scott being socially awkward, the kid has so much potential and Beca believes that, she trusts his decisions and that's why she chose him as the lead while she's gone for the weekend.

"I know this because I have been with you every day and night, I know how you work, I know that each decisions you make is with precise thinking that before you answer it you have already thought for at least 5 outcomes and that's the reason why they work." Beca smiled as she lay down on the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling "You, my dear friend may have a problem with social skills but I know that once you get your point across there is no denying that it's what they will want." She heard him released a breath like he was just holding it for ages and she knew she was getting somewhere "Besides you won't be alone. You have Jamie there to help you, I'm not completely leaving you out on the open."

"I know you won't." Scott stood away from the window and sat on the edge of his desk smiling as he finally started getting confident "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to be working with you?"

"Everyday."

He shakes his head and cleared his throat as Scott softly tells the brunette "Thank you Beca, really, for everything." He sighed as he remembered how lucky he was "You were the only one who actually believed that I can do anything."

She couldn't help but smile at his gratitude "Dude! You can already do all those things you just needed a break and some guidance" she reasoned "I was just happy I discovered you first." And she is.

"I guess I should let you go now and let you enjoy your weekend." He said more of a statement. "Enjoy your mini vacation Beca."

The brunette got up from the bed and grunted as she remembered what she was there for "Yeah, thanks for that.." she paused for a few seconds "hey Scott?"

He almost didn't hear her as he was about to drop the call "Yeah?"

"I'm just a phone call away, okay buddy?" She smiled as she heard him chuckled and she felt really good about it. "Alright, I gotta go, see you soon."

"Bye."

"So Beca any interesting works lately?" Greg asks his daughter as they all sat at the dinner table with his wife, Shiela and her son Dan along with their friends, some Beca recognized as they were her professor at Barden.

She swallowed slowly while nodding thinking immediately of something boring to tell them so they would move their attention from her, she chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her neck "Well….yeah I just finished working on a few songs with this guy a month ago" she told them as she looked around and noticed they were still waiting for her to continue.

"Really? Who was it?" Sheila asked curiously, trying to help Beca move the story along so she can divert the attention from her step-daughter. Through the years Sheila and Beca had eased into their relationship, they're not as close as a parent/daughter relationship but they are close enough that they recognize when one is uncomfortable.

Beca smiled at her step-mother's attempt to help her as she nodded "I uhh, I just finished working with this guy named.." she said so low that they barely catch the name, Beca looked at her father and his friends thinking if they even knew the artist she worked with, so what's the point of telling them.

"I'm sorry who?" Greg tilt his head to the side as he looked at his daughter expectantly to repeat herself.

The brunette huffed as she saw her step-brother shaking his head with a smirk on his face, Dan knew that Beca doesn't like being the center of attention and he's sure that Greg also knew that. That's why he didn't understand why he kept making his older step-sister on the spot light and make her uncomfortable. Because the thing is Dan likes Beca, she's cool, I mean come on! She's a music producer. She works with artists who you would only wish to meet and up and coming artist. Also music was his and Beca's commonality, that's how they both understood each other, it was their way of communication towards one another. So he tried to help his older sister by averting their attention from her "I think she said Ed Sheeran" he exclaimed as he saw his sister smiled and mouthed a _thank you_ to him which he responded with a nod.

"Oh" Greg said unenthusiastically "That's nice" he tried, he really tried but everyone knew he had no idea who that Ed guy is.

One of the guest gave their input "I think his that guy who has that red hair and plays the guitar?" Beca nodded at them mindlessly as she felt a vibration on her front pocket and she knew immediately who it was.

The DJ cleared her throat as she reached for her phone and excused herself from the table "Sorry, I have to take this really quick" she told them while she stood from her chair and headed to the backyard. As soon as she closed the door she swiped her thumb to answer "You are a life saver" she praised her friend.

"Yeah…uhm you're gonna take that back in a few seconds" Scott told her nervously trying to chuckle but can clearly be heard his breaking down.

The brunette took a deep breath and braced herself on whatever's about to come her way "What happened?"

"That new artist that we're gonna be working with on his entire album? Yeah…." Scott tried to prolong it not knowing how to proceed but them he realized that there's no going around it so might as well make his death quick and painless "I think I just messed that up and he won't be working with us anymore." He huffed and added "or just me. Definitely don't wanna work with me and never wanna see me again as long as I live." He whimpered at the oncoming tears that he's about to shed. "Yeah definitely"

"I'm on my way" was the last words Beca said before she hang up and went inside to apologize to her Dad that she needs to go back to LA immediately.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They laughed as they remembered the event, Scott with his thick Ciccio black and white gradient framed glasses, pushed up to his nose and countered with his friend "But! you have to admit it worked alright at the end."

Beca nodded her head as her laughter died down and ruffled his shaggy dirty blonde hair that barely passed his eyebrows "Yeah it did" she nudged his shoulder "You even fixed it before I even arrived at the studio" she looked proudly at him as Scott looked down at his lap shyly. "I told you, you could do it" she teased him as she pinched his cheeks, she always likes to fluster him as much as she could because he's just cute in a nerdy way. Plus maybe because she sees him as a little brother and she's doing that older sibling thing that you embarrass and tease them but you're the only one whose allowed to do it.

After their laughter died down Scott looked sheepishly at his friend "You gonna take that vacation?" he asked as he raised both his eyebrows looking expectantly at her. Beca breathe deeply and nodded at him as they simultaneously nudge each other's forehead "You should definitely go somewhere you can relax and just let loose." he suggested enthusiastically as he started thinking of places he should tell his friend.

Beca smiled feeling how lucky she is to have a friend like Scott. She suddenly sat up and looked at the man beside her like he grew 2 heads "You know, I think I know exactly where to go." She smiled at him with the cogs turning in her head, she huffed as she pated the blonde beside her. _Why didn't I thought of this sooner!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her phone started ringing while she was in the middle of her paperwork. She looked at the caller ID not recognizing the number, _must be a customer_ she thought. She cleared her throat before she answered with her usual greeting "Lodge of Fallen Leaves, Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Hey Aubs!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They hugged awkwardly and laughed as they both shook their heads with their antics "So…" Scott smiled tightly as he hands Beca her bag "I'll see you in a week?"

She chuckled as she nodded "Yeah a week" she playfully punched his shoulder as she took her leather duffel bag from his shoulder "Try not to burn down the studio while I'm gone"

"Ha ha" he mocked her as they walked towards the entrance of the airport "You do know that Evie actually likes me better than you right?" he smiled smugly at her at the mention of the name of their CEO. It was a no brainer that Evie does count on Scott to do what she asked without complaining compared to Beca. The brunette and Evie have had some disagreements throughout the years but it always workout, they just have this push and pull relationship along the way.

"Yeah yeah" Beca waved her hand in front of his face neglecting his comment about their boss ass bitch lady. She turned and looked directly at him "So…see you when I see you." The brunette smiled sheepishly at him as they both hugged each other tightly like she's going to war or something but if you actually think about it she is kinda going to war, war against herself or something.

"I'll miss you." Scott beamed at her as he thought of things that they're gonna do as soon as she got back. "We are definitely going to that restaurant you wanted as soon as you get back. Okay?" he nodded as he encouraged the happiness in her.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at his childlike excitement and can't help but agree to him "Your treat" he nodded enthusiastically against her. She took a deep breath as she knows she has to go now "Alright, this is it. Take care of yourself while I'm gone." He smiled tightly towards knowing he have to let her go now.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was standing at the front of the house office waiting for her friend to arrive, which will be any minute now. And because she's Aubrey Posen, she was right. The blonde can see the town car making its way to her and her assistant. The car stopped just a few feet away from them and the driver came out to open the back door for his passenger and proceeded to walk to the compartment and gather her belongings. Aubrey took a deep breath as the passenger got out of the car, as soon as the blonde saw her she couldn't help but giggle a little. Beca looked like she just woke up with her unruly hair and creased shirt "Hey you" Aubrey said softly as to not startle her friend.

Beca took a few seconds to realize where she is from her fog headed sleep. As soon as she remembered she looked directly at the former Bella captain now turned Camp Director. "Aubrey!" they greeted each other as they hugged, the brunette stepped back and looks at the tall blonde "Thank you for letting me stay here for a week." She smiled at Aubrey as they walked towards the house "I know it's a last minute thing, I hope it wasn't an inconvenience or anything."

The blonde snickered as she looks at Beca "Please Mitchell!" she looked directly at the small brunette as she turned around and took her bag from the driver and gave him a tip. Beca turned back to Aubrey as they continue walking inside "You're always a pain in my ass. Nothing new there."

"Hey!" she smack the blonde's arm as they both laughed like no time had passed since they were in college.

"For serious though Beca" Aubrey gestured for the DJ to take a seat in the couch as she carried some drinks towards the coffee table in front of them. "It was no problem. I mean that's what this Lodge is about, you know." She poured both of them a drinks and gave Beca a glass as she continued "To help people with whatever they are going through and make themselves better than they are before they enter this fortress." She explained with a soft voice as if she's in front of a camera advertising the place.

Beca tried real hard not to laugh and offend Aubrey so she just drink as much as she can and nodded at whatever the camp director was saying. "Thank you Aubs, I really appreciate it." She said slowly as she put the glass to the table while the blonde looked like she was still having her moment.

When the blonde noticed movement beside she quickly remembered what she was supposed to do next "Now! Rules, no gadgets for the duration of time you are here, understood? You should surrender them to me now so that I can put them on a safe." she looked expectantly at Beca and waited for her to surrender any gadgets she has on her.

The brunette perfectly mimicked a fish as she reasoned why she should have her phone with her. "But what if there was an emergency and I needed to get back immediately?" she panicked as she thought of scenarios on what could happen to the outside world as she spends her week in this secluded area or what could happen in here that's run by Aubrey that the civilization outside needs to know. _You never know, you know._ "What if something happens!? What am I gonna do!? What if zombies roam the earth all of a sudden and we didn't know that our loved one's warned us because our phones are in the freaking safe!" Beca felt a little dizzy after her rant by the lack of oxygen she just used on her rambling.

Aubrey tried all her might to ease the brunette on her freak out session that she was waiting for. _Ahh the first test has begun_ she thought to herself as she breathe deeply and looked at Beca with all the poise she have and laid out her hand waiting for the DJ to hand over her phone.

"Wha-… yo… did-….." she huffed and puffed knowing Aubrey won't budge. She slowly took out her phone and grunted as she put it on the blonde's hand. "Be careful with that." She warned and acted like she was giving up her baby.

"Right! Now let me take you where you're staying for the week." She stood up and looking at Beca expectantly to follow her. "Since you came in last minute, the cabin that was available is a little few walks away from the main area." She smiled at her friend as they started walking towards her golf cart, Beca loaded her bag at the back and sat down beside Aubrey as she drove them.

"I actually think that's good idea." the brunette approved at the idea of being away from people for awhile so she can focus more on herself and well, relax.

Aubrey released a breath, relieved that it worked out "I'm glad to hear that. It's located at the edge of the lake so that's a plus." she said eagerly as they finally arrived at a small cabin. "This is it!" She cheerfully gestured for Beca to follow her "Come on! Let me show the cabin."

"Okaaay." Beca shook her head as she carried her bag and followed the tall blonde towards the cabin. There were three steps before they reached a small porch. Aubrey opened the door and gestured for her to follow inside. "This is actually nice" she stated while nodding her head as she looked around, on her left was a study table with a lamp and wooden chair, the brunette sets her bag by the table as she continued to inspect the place. In the middle, were a couch that looks so good to laze around for days on end and she can see the bed located at the end of the cabin and right across it is a fire place. Beside the bed was the cabinet and beside it was another door that's directly across the front door which Beca can safely say is the bathroom _Thank heavens!_. On her right by the door is a 4 seater round table by the cushioned windowsill that overlooks the lake. In the middle of the room across the couch, beside the windowsill is the french doors that leads to the patio waterfront lake, with 2 chairs at the end. _I can get use to this_ she smiled as she took it all in and closed her eyes feeling the warm heat of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind.

"Here are the keys to your temple." Aubrey spoke as she joined her friend at the patio seeing how relaxed the brunette looks at the moment.

Beca was interrupted of her little reverence and looked right at Aubrey whose dangling the keys infront of her "Thanks" she smiled as she pocketed the keys "This place is really beautiful" she commented to Aubrey as they both went back.

"Glad you liked it" Aubrey was ecstatic to know that Beca Mitchell who barely cares about things is impressed by the cabin that, it was enough to put fuel to her oncoming day. "Well, today is your free day. Meaning you can do all you want today, no activities or what not. You can roam around the camp just do-"

"Don't stray far from the marked path?"

"Cheeky" they nudge each other as they went to the front door. "Dinner will be at 7" was Aubrey's last reminder before she left with her trusty golf cart. The brunette still sometimes can't believe her former captain runs a retreat camp, she really thought Aubrey will be working on some high end firm or something that deals with politics. She shook her head as she went inside and fix her belongings so she can enjoy the view of the lake again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Swish swish swish_

 _What the heck was that!_ Beca looked out the window for any sign on what it could be as she held tighter on her duvet. There was another rustling sound again and this time she thinks it's at the door. "Where the hell is my taser!?" she hushed as she looked for her bag, she remembered she put it on the cabinet drawer. She slowly crawled down to bed looking at the front door for any signs of movement then quickly opened the drawers so she can take her taser out of the pocket on her bag. _Where is it? where the hell is it!? I knew it! I should have insisted on keeping my phone!_ The brunette grunted in frustration, her hands was shaking, her heart was beating fast and she started panting. _When was the last time a run? Oh crap! I'm not gonna last long on this one._ She whimpered as she thought of different scenarios on how this night will end. _Why is it when I needed that damn taser the most is the time that I actually forgot to pack it! why!? Why!? Why are you so against me universe!?_ Beca gave up on her bag and slowly looked for other things to defend herself. She finally spotted it _THE LAMP!_ She crawled on the floor pass the couch and coffee table to the study table and held the lamp close to her as she heard more rustling by the door.

 _Swish swish swish_

There was some scraping noise then slowly, oh so slowly the door knob started turning. The small brunette gulped as she waited for the door to open _This is it! just smash this fucking ugly lamp and run! Run for your life Beca and never look back. Just fucking run! Come on! You were born for this!_

The door was slowly opening with it's squeaky noise as Beca held the lamp above her head. She breathe slowly and as the light came on she charged without further ado "NOT TODAY!" was the battle cry before she came full force to the figure that was at the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHI'M A NINJA!" that voice Beca suddenly stopped on her charge.

"Chloe?" the squinted her eyes as it adjusts to the light, making sure she wasn't imagining things. She looked closely and she was right it was the redhead. It was Chloe and "woah" she whispered

 _a very pregnant Chloe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Chloe?" Beca looked at her protruding belly then back up to her flustered face. "You're pregnant?"

"What?" the redhead looked confused while noticing the lamp Beca was holding above her head. "Would you please put down that lamp now" she smiled tightly as the brunette realized she still have the lamp on her hand.

The DJ put it back where she got it and inspected her long time bestfriend that she lost contact with through the years. She still couldn't get her eyes of that belly, she nodded and pointed her finger towards it "So… you're pregnant? Wow… who's the lucky dude?" she asked dejectedly like her life held no meaning at all. She quickly shook her head and burying that feeling deep under her and making sure it won't come out anytime soon. Specially while Chloe's there, in the flesh, just a few feet away.

"Oh this!" the redhead laughed as she remembered her growing belly "This is nothing" she waved her hand telling the brunette not to mind it. "Literally it's nothing" she said seriously.

"What do you mean it's nothing? You're pregnant!"

"No! you got it wrong" Chloe reasoned with the brunette as she walked inside with her bags. She noticed Beca still gaping at her and her belly. She couldn't help but chuckle at the DJ's adorable face "Look" she gestured at her belly that's being covered by her baggy hoodie "let me show you"

"What do you mean sho- woah!" the redhead reached for the hem of her hoodie while her other hand went underneath it…all of a sudden she pulled out a bag of lays, doritos and cheetos "What the….nfusfvh hell" Beca looked so baffled as Chloe started pulling different kinds of food out of her hoodie. There was ice cream, bottles of Mountain Dew and Rootbeer in can, liquor, bunch of apples that came out of her bra "Woah there!" the brunette subtly tried to look away.

"There!" Chloe giggled gesturing to the items she just pulled out like a freaking magician who just did the most amazing trick of all time and _of course she did._ "oh! I almost forgot" she held a finger and started pulling from the actual pockets of her hoodie a bunch of reese's peanut butter cups.

Beca inspected all the things that Chloe pulled out of her magical hoodie and finally looked at the redhead suspiciously. "You won't have by any chance also sneaked in a phone, do you?" she looked at the ginger with so much hope and certainty that she started bringing her hands infront of her like she's praying to a deity and the thing is _she kinda is praying to a goddess, I mean have you seen Chloe! With all that hair flapping around waving as she moves and those eyes. OOOH LOOORDY! Those eyes that's blue like the clear ocean or the clear blue sky. So deep, so soulful, soo….Chloe._

"Nope" Chloe shook head emphasizing the 'P' as she proceeded on putting the snacks on a small fridge that can be found on the table masking as a drawer.

"How?...I…ugh" the brunette growled as she realized Chloe was ignoring the importance of her emergency and noticed the fridge on the table "I didn't saw that before" she pointed to table so offended that a fridge was there the whole time. The redhead chuckled at the look on Beca's face like she just missed the biggest plot twist on her life. "Hey stop laughing at me and answer my question" so much conviction in that tiny body that Chloe just wanna bundle her up and carry her around like her own favorite toy or puppy.

"Which is?" the redhead sing-songed as she walked closer to the brunette looking directly at her eyes. Their face close together that a single movement they would be kissing already. Her lips broke a huge smile when she saw the flustered look on Beca's face which the brunette quickly walked away from and Chloe couldn't help but feel rejected. _I guess some things never change_ she thought while she got her bags and prepared to set them up. The DJ walked to the middle of the room, her back facing the white French doors as she looked at Chloe laying her bag on the bed while she unpack her belongings and started putting them on the cabinet beside the bed. "Mmmhhh" the ginger huffed as she arranged Beca's clothes so they could share.

Beca snickered _I guess some things never change_ , she hugged herself and cleared her throat as she tried to ask the redhead again "So…. About that phone?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly towards the ginger and Chloe halted her movements as she looked at Beca blankly. "Did you sneak it in? is it in your magical hoodie?"

Chloe huffed at her and just shook her head "I told you no." she cleared loud enough for the entire room to hear.

Beca was flabbergasted "But why!?" she was so confused with hands flapping around trying to make a sense of things right now.

"Camp rules" the red head looked at her like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ca—ha! Really?" Beca couldn't believe it "That's where you draw the line?" she waved her hand in front of her as she turns "Cellphones" she huffed and puffed as she turned back on Chloe with that look on her face that's so oblivious, so innocent, so adorably cute with her scrunched up nose and squinty eyes but _NO! get back to the topic at hand Mitchell!_ "You can bring all those things, that's by the way I'm pretty sure is also not allowed, but a freaking device that we can actually use for emergency is none negotiable because it's….it's" the brunette started punching the air like she just don't care "freaking camp rules!?" she panted heavily after her passionate rant.

"Yeah" Chloe nodded totally enjoying the show Beca was putting on then a light bulb hit her. She raised a finger and the brunette stopped whatever she was doing and waited "Let's go eat ice cream to calm you down turbo." She giggled as she took Beca's hand and sat her down to the couch while she prepared their midnight snack. She got back to the couch and her beautiful DJ _huh! My DJ_ she shook her head to get back on track, the brunette was still sporting a frown with her arms crossed as she looked ahead. Chloe sat down heavily beside her as she opened the tub of ice cream and coerced Beca to take the spoon. "Come on Becs! Turn that frown upside down" she signed beside the DJ and she could finally see the beginning of that smirk. _Oh how I miss that smirk that she does knowing it's for me_. She sighed as she dig in on her ice cream and remembered how long they haven't seen or talked to one another.

Her smirk turned into a full blown smile with teeth as she shook her head and subtly looked at Chloe, _Becs? Oh how much I missed that._ She sighed as she studied the red head's face even if she can only see her side, she didn't know she missed her this much until today. Being close to her again, the smell of her perfume, her clothes, her warmth and that smile. She couldn't stop smiling herself as she took it all in that is one Chloe Beale.

The brunette didn't noticed that Chloe was looking straight at her. The redhead however, noticed that Beca seemed intensely staring at her but not noticing her at all. Like she was seeing pass her, as if Beca was reminiscing, what it was she had no idea but base on what she sees on the brunette's face is something happy since she can't wipe that smile of her face. Then there was something else, something she rarely sees when they were together, she couldn't take it anymore she has to know "What?" she asked suddenly that pulled Beca out of her memory lane and that look was gone with it. Chloe waited anxiously for what that look was for. "What's the purpose of that face?"

"I just…" Beca breathe out looking down at their ice cream contemplating on what to do next. _Screw it!_ She looked directly on that pool of emotion and wonderment that Chloe called eyes and smiled shyly at her and looking back down as she put some loose locks behind her own ear and rubbed the back of her neck. She snickered shaking her head and looked again at Chloe, who's still waiting for her "I just wanna say that…" she exhaled as she smiled so dearly at the redhead and Chloe not missing a beat to smile back sweetly at her "I missed you…a lot."

"Aww…Becs" Chloe cooed as she put the ice cream on the table and hugged Beca for the first time since years they have been away from each other. "I missed you too…so much!" she squeezed the brunette with all her might and had no plan on letting her go again. _This time I'm not gonna ever let you go again_ she internally swooned when she realized that Beca wasn't letting go either.

Beca didn't want it to end but she didn't want it to be weird either, as much as she hates to let go of her gal pal she must to maintain the weirdness away "Okay you're squishing me!" Chloe giggled as she slowly let go of the brunette _Oh how much I missed that sound_ Beca internally swoon as she remembered all those times and wanted to smack herself for not staying in contact with Chloe all those years and remembered why she did it. She sighed and contemplated on the 'what ifs' if she have chosen a different path.

The redhead noticed the change in the DJ's demeanor and nudged her on the side as she took their forgotten ice cream. "What's on your mind now?" she asked curiously as she ate a spoonful of peppermint chocolate chip and Beca snorted when some of it was smeared on the corner of Chloe's lips.

The producer slowly lifted Chloe's chin with her right hand and cleaned the stained area of the corner of the redhead's lips with her thumb. She can feel those soft beautiful lips on her thumb, the warmth of them. Beca was staring at them intensely that she didn't even realized that she was already leaning in towards the redhead. Chloe gasped and that suddenly took Beca out of the trance that the ginger seems to always put her on. "I'm sorry" the producer took a breath and realized she stopped breathing for a moment within that trance she shared with Chloe. She took her hand away from the redhead missing the warmth she felt with her "I…I'm sorry"

"Huh?" _please don't regret that…please Beca._

"For being a dick and not staying in contact for….2 years." Beca gave her a timid smile as she drove her spoon for some ice cream.

 _Oh that! Yeah totally._ "2 years and 5 months" Chloe murmured through the spoon filled with ice cream.

"What was that?"

The redhead waved her hand infront of them gesturing to forget about it "Hey, it's not just you who stopped. Besides it was obvious you were super busy with your career." She nudged Beca on the side and wiggled her eyebrows that emitted a laugh from the brunette. "You're a big shot now. How is that? How does it feel to be famous?"

Beca's laugh subsided as she lay her back to the couch and rested her head beside Chloe's as she whispered "I'll answer that another time." She felt Chloe snuggled to her side and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. The brunette turned her head to the right and slowly closed her eyes as she smelled the redhead's hair that she missed so much. Beca buried her nose on the top of Chloe's hair and the redhead couldn't help but smile as she felt the DJ's nose on her head and producing some tingling feeling everywhere. Then all of a sudden it was gone and Beca sat straighter "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Chloe asked lazily, not knowing how close they are to each other the redhead looked up and was met by thin pink lips, just a few more inches and she could touch those lips with hers.

Beca cleared her throat as they extract themselves from one another "Not that I don't want you here Chlo but why are you here? And how did you got in?" Beca asked babble by the events this evening.

Chloe got up distancing herself from the producer before anything regretful happens. She started putting away the spoon and ice cream and use that time as a buffer while Beca waited for an explanation. The redhead walked back to her in front of the couch not wanting to sit down "Since we graduated I started volunteering here at Fallen Leaves as a part time. That's why I'm here" she beamed, it can be clearly seen that she genuinely enjoys her time here. "As for how I got in. Well…." She gestures around the place "This is where I stay when I'm here. It's sort of my official quarters." She shrugged at the brunette who just stared at her.

"Oh"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…" Beca started as both of them stood at the foot of the bed. "I'll take the couch." She stated as she started gathering some blanket but Chloe quickly took them away.

"I'm sleeping at the couch" She countered with conviction as she continued "You were here first besides, I'll ask Bree tomorrow for another place." She smiled at Beca as she fixed her bed for the night.

The brunette shook her head not taking no for an answer "No, you take the bed and I'll ask Aubs for another cabin or something" she waved her hand as she approached Chloe and take her place but Chloe won't budge not giving Beca any leeway to the couch. She couldn't help but laugh at how persistent she can be. The brunette looked back at the bed and try the best way she can convince the ginger to take the bed. "Well the bed is big enough for both of us so….." she gestured towards the queen sized bed "we're both small?" she smiled cheekily flashing Chloe all her teeth.

The redhead have to give it to Beca, she does know how to convince her or is it just because they're going to be in close proximity of each other, either way she's taking the bait. "Fine" she grunted like leaving the couch was the hardest thing to do. "Which side do you want?"

They both stared at the ceiling as they lay in bed, not knowing if they should talk or let the other person sleep. Beca puffed her cheeks and whispered from the right side of the bed "Goodnight Chlo" before she turned her back on Chloe and faced the front door as she put herself to sleep.

On the left side of the bed however, Chloe could not stop twiddling her thumbs. She looked at her side and whispered gently "Beca, you awake?" she heard her mumbled which was a good sign so she continued "I'm cold." She said with a croaky voice so low you might miss it.

Beca opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Chloe "Do you need more blanket?" she asked in concern and the redhead just shook her head 'no'. The brunette now fully turned to Chloe "What do you need?" she asked ready to give her anything she wanted.

Chloe cleared her throat contemplating if Beca would do what she asked "would you spoon me?" she looked at the brunette with those sad puppy eyes waiting to be given a chance. After Beca's shocked moment passed she gestured for Chloe to turn around and the relieved excitement on the redhead's face was enough for Beca to know she did something right. Chloe eagerly turned around and scooted closer to the brunette as she waited to be spooned. She honestly thought Beca would ignore her but she was genuinely surprised about the outcome. She slowly felt warm hands lay on her waist and encircled her, _too bad! she really liked this position_ "Beca?"

"Mmmmpp?"

"You know I was fucking with you, right?" she couldn't help it, she snickered as she heard Beca growled behind her. It was her payback for Beca cutting her off through those years.

The brunette slapped Chloe's arm before she turned her back against the redhead with the duvet secured around her "I fucking hate you" she sneered towards the redhead as Chloe laughed out loud. Soon the ginger's giggles died down and they both have this huge smile on their face without the other knowing. All of a sudden warm soft hands encircled Beca's waist and felt the redhead's warmth radiating from her back as Chloe scooted closer to her then she felt the redhead's nose on the back of her neck that she felt everywhere on her body.

Chloe finally whispered "Goodnight Becs" with their smiles not leaving their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sunlight was beaming through the window blinding her eyes as she slept. She tried, she really did try to get back to sleep but the damn light kept bringing her back to the land of the living. She grunted as she shuffled herself further deep to the confines of her bed. All of a sudden she heard a giggle, a very specific familiar giggle, she opened her eyes slowly peeking out of the duvet and looking at her surrounding that she was confused where she actually is for a moment. Then she saw that ugly lamp across the cabin and remembered, remembered yesterday, remembered last night. Mostly remembered last night and Chloe, _Chloe! That heavenly giggle_ "Oomph!" there was a heavy lump that jumped on Beca with the most lovable _Woah! Lovable!? It's too early for this_ , the brunette grunted as she tried to move away from Chloe. "Go away" she mumbled through the sheets.

"Good morning sunshine!" Chloe poked through trying to pull down the sheets to look at Beca's face. "Come on! I wanna see Bree!" she said enthusiastically as she finally succeeded pulling the duvet and was face to face with the brunette as she was laying on top of her. "Good morning" she smiled sweetly as she looked directly at Beca's eyes feeling every inch of her body in contact with the brunette's. Her arms lay between their chests as her hips rests between the brunette's legs, Chloe's really trying hard not to wiggle so much as she can see the changes on Beca's face. "I don't wanna miss breakfast" she whispered, she felt the warmth of the DJ's breath as she sighed.

Chloe laying on top of her is doing things to her that she have absolutely no idea that a person can do to someone. Especially if that someone is basically doing nothing but just spurting words that she barely registered. Beca did know one thing though, she mentioned something about breakfast and that totally put her head out of her ass "Mmm? Breakfast?" Even if she really liked where she is right now she knows she have to move eventually, she just doesn't want to be the first one to move because a small movement from her will probably send fire alerts to every inch of her body.

"Yes!" Chloe enthusiastically agreed breaking their moment but not before the redhead accidentally grinded her hips to Beca's front that resulted to the brunette grunting low. Chloe giggled "Sorry" thinking she hurt the brunette as she started to get up and head to the door.

"That's okay" Beca thanked every deity that it didn't came out as a moan _it's too fucking early for this!_ "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be with you" she pointed to Chloe as she headed to the bathroom. "Get your shit together Mitchell!" the brunette stared at herself in the mirror as she lightly slap herself.

"Hey! Come on turbo!" the redhead shouted to the bathroom "I wanna eat!" she cupped her hands to her mouth. Morning without food and coffee is making her antsy and after a few more minutes of Beca not stepping out of the bathroom is making it worst "I swear on someone's grave that if you're not out of that door in 2 minutes I-" the door finally opened with a brunette wearing a messy bun, a v-neck gray shirt and washed blue skinny Bermuda shorts. "Finally" the redhead raised her hands when she saw Beca came out but then she held her finger up telling her to hold a minute. "what now?" she mumbled as she started pacing infront of the door staring daggers at the DJ while she put on her blue and orange nike lunarglide. The ginger stopped and started tapping her feet at the wooden floor as she furiously stared at Beca "Anyyyy minutes now…" she huffed and grunted until the brunette finally raised her hands in surrender signaling she's done "Finally! After 84 years." She said as the redhead immediately opened the front door like she was on fire.

Beca snickered as she locked their door while she looked at her watch "Chloe chill, seriously it's only 7:37" she said as they walked side by side "Breakfast is not until 8" she kept her best smile to ease the redhead away from her oncoming crappy morning and hoped to whoever is listening that they have coffee ready for her hot friend _NO!_ _ **Hot-headed**_ _friend damnit! hot-headed friend who used to be her bestfriend or are they still bestfriends_? She sighed shaking her head and looked at Chloe "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Chloe cupped her ear as she leaned closer to the brunette "I'm sorry, what was that?" she hissed, squinting her eyes as she tightened her lips and make a popping sound.

Beca side-eyed the redhead and mumbled "I said I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you…." Chloe singed as she bit her lower lip to restrain the oncoming big smile that she is about to have. She nudged the brunette on the shoulder and leaned closer while cupping her ear towards the DJ.

Beca pouted as she sighed "I said…" she walked gaining a little speed "WHOEVER GETS THERE FIRST WILL GET IN LINE FOR BOTH OF US!" she shouted back to the redhead as she sprinted to the dining hall.

"What?" Chloe hissed as she went running after the brunette and shouted "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Beca got a little distracted by that _Damnit! My brain's all scrambled up right now. Oh!_ "I want scrambled eggs, by the way." she grunted as she realized that Chloe's gaining distance from her and charged faster on her short legs "I MEANT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" she shouted as she run pass the redhead "ooh look at that" Beca pointed to a tree "a pterodactyl!"

By this time some campers have been out of their cabins and was entertained by a brunette and redhead running against each other. Chloe faltered as she made the mistake to look and realized a little too late that she's been tricked "Really Chloe! You fell for that!" she chastised herself seeing as Beca is almost at the hall. Grunting through her run she was abruptly stopped by the brunette's back in front of her that resulted of her falling on her butt to the cold hard ground "Awwh!"

"Chloe?"

The ginger peeked to the side part that Beca wasn't covering and finally saw her other bestfriend "Hey Bree!" she waved excitedly like a puppy.

That apparently got Beca back from her shock and looked behind her to find Chloe on the ground "What are you doing down there?" she asked with confusion on her face as she helped the redhead get up.

As soon as Chloe was leveled with Beca she shoved the brunette and mumbled "Jerk" as she giggled. Beca started playfully slapping the redhead's shoulders as Chloe countered her by doing the same like a bunch on teenagers. Someone cleared their throat and they both stop to look at the source.

"You have a cold?" Beca snickered as Aubrey stared her down "You should get that checked out" she suggested mockingly to the blonde.

 _Let it pass, let it go. Get back to the task at hand_ she sighed deeply and closed her eyes and let it out then looked directly at her Bestfriend "Chloe, you're here?" she was confused "Why are you here?" she threw her hands in the air "When did you get here!?" Now Beca is confused as she looked back and forth at both of them.

"Surprise?" Chloe timidly told Aubrey as she shrugged her shoulders.

Aubrey came down the 4 step stair to get close to the redhead. She was confused as she put her hands on her forehead "How did you get here?" she whispered as she breath deeper " _WHEN_ did you get here!?" she tried, she really tried to control herself.

"Wait what?" Beca on the other hand was very confused on the situation.

Aubrey pressed on for information from the redhead "Chloe! For serious I thought you're not supposed to be here until the next 2 weeks!?" she's also a little hurt that Beca knew Chloe was here before her. She looked sternly at Beca to shed some light on the questions she just asked.

"Woah!" the brunette surrendered her hands up not wanting to get involved between the two "Don't look at me. I just saw her last night."

"Last night! Chloe, you should have called" the blonde chastised her bestfriend "What if something happened to you?" she scolded her like a little girl and Chloe just bowed her head shyly as Aubrey continued "Well…" the blonde stood tall with her hands on her hips waiting for Chloe to justify herself.

"It's true I wanted to surprise you!" she reasoned to the blonde, she knew Aubrey was just being protective anyway "then I got a little preoccupied on something and forgot the time on my way here." Her voice started to get lower "when I finally got here I went straight to your cabin and knocked but you weren't answering." She stopped talking and hoped Aubrey will let it pass.

Unfortunately for her Beca was listening to the whole conversation and unconsciously asked out loud "If Aubrey was asleep and didn't know you arrived last night." She contemplated then looked at Aubrey then to Chloe "How did you have the keys to the cabin?" by this time both Aubrey and Beca looked at Chloe interestingly.

Chloe sighed and mumbled to her bestfriends as she lowered her head and looked at her shoes that's become interesting by the minute. "What was that? Speak up Chloe." Aubrey ordered and urged the redhead to look at her.

"I said…" Chloe took a deep breath before she exhaled and answered their question "ibrokeintoyourofficelastnightandgotthekey" she smiled at them and sprinted to the door to the mess hall. "YOU LOSE BECA!" was the last words both former Bella captains heard from the redhead. Both stood near the steps facing the swinging doors that their bestfriend just entered, they looked at each other and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped their throats at Chloe's antics.

Aubrey shook her head and looked at the brunette who's still transfixed at the door. She cleared her throat and that got Beca to look at her, she gestured for the DJ to follow Chloe inside "Get in and have some breakfast." She moved her hands making a shooing gesture "You're gonna need it today." Beca smirked at her and finally headed inside and found Chloe sitting at a table by the window beaming towards her like a puppy.

The brunette walked towards Chloe and chuckled as the redhead clapped happily "I'm guessing you're trilled on winning?"

"Absolutely!"

Beca sighed with her signature smirk and looked around where the buffet is located "Well then Miss Beale" she tried to amuse the redhead as she slightly bowed "What would you like me, your humble servant, to get for your breakfast this morning?" she mocked.

Chloe giggled and loudly informed her what she wanted "Waffles!"

Beca jumped a little by her voice and looked at Chloe sternly "Is that all?" she asked again and the redhead just nodded "Are you sure?" she insisted as she arched her left brow to Chloe's beaming smile. She feigned "alright" she announced and started to walk to the tables slowly while looking back at Chloe incase she changed her mind.

"Wait!"

As soon as Beca heard it she quickly turned around and faced Chloe as she waited for more instructions. "Bacon and eggs?" she arched her brows questioningly, Chloe smiled at her sweetly signaling she did really well. Beca gave her both thumbs up as she nod to the redhead when she turned around to get their breakfast.

As both of them enjoyed their morning with other campers which Beca just noticed because she's so focused on the redhead the whole time, she looked at them with confusion on her face and her scrunched eyebrows that Chloe finds adorable "What is it?" the redhead asked.

The brunette was completely dumbfounded, she leaned closer to Chloe as she whispered "Why are there so ma-" she was unfortunately cut-off by Aubrey as the blonde sat with them.

"So!" Aubrey smiled tightly at both at them and looked at Chloe "Even if you're 2 weeks early…" she breathe deeply while she rubs her fingers against the table getting rid of some invincible dirt "You will work with Judi and since Beca is also here" she pointed at the brunette.

"What's happening?" Just like earlier Beca has been looking back and forth to her former Bella captains.

"I think you can both work together" Aubrey finished her suggestion and looked firmly at both of them. Beca was still very confused on what just happened and just looked at Aubrey waiting for her to shed some light on the situation. The blonde sighed "I guessed that since the Lodge of Fallen Leaves is currently providing its services to kids at the moment that you" she gestured at Beca "Would rather help one of the activity leaders than be one of the campers." The blonde smiled at her as she mentally patted herself at the back with her plan on the unexpected event.

"I think that's a great idea. Yay" Chloe clapped her hands at the blonde's announcement as she looked excitedly at Beca "We're gonna work together" then her eyes grew wide as she told Beca "While teaching kids!"

"Yaaaaay" Beca just smiled like she have a secret and she just might shed a tear from the news "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so busy lately, so this is shorter than the rest, enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5**

"Wow! Guys these are amazing!" Chloe beamed at the kids she was teaching at her arts and crafts class, Beca included. She walked closer to the brunette that's sitting between the youngest campers on the class and looked over from Beca's shoulder on her output "Beca what is that?"

Giggles from both sides started as they looked at the brunette's work "Uhmm…" Beca pulled up her artwork, which is a string of beads that has too many big round bead on one side and not enough on the other. It was just a mess "this was so much better than I imagined" a sigh came out as she put down her work and the two campers beside her just couldn't help and giggle away.

"There, there" Chloe patted her bestfriend's head lightly "why don't you two" the redhead pointed at the two campers who suddenly stopped giggling "help my friend here" Chloe squatted to level with them as she lay her hands on the brunette's shoulder and whispered to them "because she's really bad at making bracelets and necklaces." She beamed at the two "What do you both say?"

"Okay Miss Chloe!" they enthusiastically said as they looked excitedly at Beca.

"Look at that!" Chloe shook the brunette's shoulder as she stood up and walked to their front "aaaannnd that's…" the redhead checked her watch "20 minutes so far."

"Whaaa…." Beca looked at the redhead dumbfounded as she learned how much time has passed, well, how much little time. "and here I thought it's been hours already." She mumbled to herself as she smiled tightly at both children giving them thumbs up as they started organizing her strings and beads.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This are for you Miss Chloe" a little girl with brunette hair and braided pigtails whispered to the redhead as she gave her a colorful bracelet from the activity that day.

"Aww this is so beautiful Katie" Chloe cooed as she raised the bracelet and examined it. She turned to the little girl and pinched her cheeks lightly and proceeded to wear the bracelet. "This will be my new accessory from now on." Katie just giggled as she took Judi's hand and went outside. Chloe eyed her DJ friend who lingered at her table trying to sneakily hide something "What is that?" she arched her eyebrows trying to see what it was.

"Nothing" Beca mumbled as she stood up pocketing the material but Chloe was too fast and seized it keeping it out of the brunette's reach.

"Becaaaa" She examined the necklace that Beca made as she released a sigh and held the necklace close to her. It was a colorful candy necklace that has a heart as the pendant with 'Chloe' written on it "You made this for me?" she whispered as she turned around and looked directly at Beca trying not to shed tears but it was becoming hard by the second "This is so sweet Becs."

"It's not for you, it's for the other Chloe." Beca stated nonchalantly.

"Oh" Chloe held the necklace up towards the sunlight casting a silhouette of the necklace. She looked straight at Beca "the 7-year-old-who-keeps-on-asking-about-your-earrings-Chloe, that Chloe?"

"Yes" the just nodded "That Chloe"

"The one who had a tunnel vision of you and pretty much obsessed about you."

Beca grunted as she continued to nod at the brunette "you're both pretty much the same" she mumbled to herself while she looked around the room making sure not to make eye contact with Chloe.

"Okay" the redhead casually placed the candy necklace on a zip lock "you should give it to her then." She suggested as she gave the bag to Beca "I'm sure she would love it" she sighed as she crossed her arms "Would probably ask you a million 'whys'..mmmm"

Beca couldn't help the smirk that appears on her face as she followed Chloe outside the room "Yeah, she probably would." The brunette just keep smirking at Chloe then nudged her shoulder that put the redhead a little out of path. "Actually…"

Chloe looked back at the brunette as she got back on the path on their way to the mess hall for lunch. "What! What is it!? tell me! Teeeeelll meeee!" the ginger put her hands on Beca's shoulder and shook her like a ragdoll which put Beca on a fit of giggles.

"Okay okay" the DJ tried to get out of reach and pulled back the candy necklace infront of them "this really are for you." She pulled Chloe's wrists towards her and placed the bag on her palm "Just don't tell mini Chloe" she whispered.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that as she pushed Beca which resulted on her being out of the path just liked Chloe earlier only it was much stronger that she almost fall down face first, "Oooops" the redhead went after her to make sure she was alright "Sorry." She smiled at Beca as the redhead took her hand and guide her to the mess hall like the brunette's an old lady.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Achoo!" _sniff sniff_ "ugghh.."

"Are you sick right now?" the brunette asked Chloe as she slowly moved her chair away from her.

"No!" Chloe hissed at Beca as she looked around making sure no one heard them. "There's just a lot of pollen in here."

"Sure."

"It's true" the redhead emphasized as she leans towards Beca while the brunette leans back away from her.

"Yeah suuuure" the DJ widens her eyes as she scoots some more. "I believe you"

Chloe sighed as she looked at Beca so far from her "then why are you moving away?" she hissed then looked around once more to avoid unwanted attention "I'm not sick." The brunette just nodded at her and continued eating nonchalantly.

All of a sudden Aubrey sat with them "Hey you two! How was your day so far?" she asked enthusiastically at both of them.

"Chloe's sick." Beca blurted all of a sudden as she stood up and walked away from the two former captains.

Chloe was shocked at the brunette and tried to slap her as she walked by "You snitch!" she hissed then looked back at Aubrey noticing her shocked face "I'm not sick Aubs, I swear."

Aubrey held up her hand to stop the redhead "If you're showing any signs of anything" she looked directly at Chloe with her dagger eyes "you should be quarantined" Aubrey pointed around "These are kids, we can't risk anyone getting infected b-" the redhead all of a sudden sneezed "You."

Chloe pouted knowing she can't get off this pickle and just nodded at her bestfriend.

Aubrey stood up and shouted "Beca!" she motioned for the brunette to come back to the table.

"What now?" the DJ mumbled as she walked back to their table.

"Take care of Chloe until she can be out and ready to socialize with living creatures again." The blonde ordered Beca as she pointed at Chloe to take her out and back to the cabin before she left them alone.

Beca grunted and looked directly at the redhead and mumbled "Come on, up and at 'em" she motioned for Chloe to hurry up so they can get out of there.

Chloe stood up and leaned close to the brunette as she whispered "I'm all yours." She smiled shyly after noticing Beca's obvious shiver "Achoo!" _damn! It would have been more awesome without this goddamn sneeze._


End file.
